That's Life
by Elocinn
Summary: Lin can relate to Asami's broken heart as she watches Mako fret over Korra. She experienced the same situation so many years ago. Maybe she can finally allow those memories to resurface in order to help the young Sato cope with the pain of losing the one you love to someone else.


My first Legend of Korra fic. I'm quite proud of this idea. Everyone is writing so much about Mako, Asami, and Korra's perspective on the end of Episode 9. I wanted to view it differently, through Lin's eyes. I love her character so much. I hope I did her justice. And somehow, I managed to fit in a ton of ships in here, Makorra, Linzin, Pemzin, Bosami. I hope you guys like it!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own LOK. Nickelodeon and Byrke does.

* * *

**That's Life**

It was almost impossible not to notice. The way her reddened lips frowned, the way her emerald eyes flared in the passing lights of the city below, and the way she began to fold into herself when she caught her own arms in a vice grip. The young heiress to the Sato fortune did not concern herself with hiding her emotions as they raged inside her, yet, no one else seemed to care enough to notice.

Tenzin guided his sky bison over the quiet city below as the earthbender rode Naga from below. A battered Korra finally fell asleep from exhaustion against the saddle while the firebender sat beside her, clutching her limp hand and gazing over her injuries, his expression hardening and softening along with his thoughts as his focus remained solely on the Avatar. The Sato girl sat alone at the end of the saddle, finding it difficult to glance away from the sight before her.

Lin, however, zeroed in on the girl's behavior the moment Oogi lifted off from the ground. During her trainings and her time as the chief of police of the metalbending force, Lin learned to examine people's expressions very closely. She could make out unspoken information by such observations alone, lies, preemptive attacks, resolve, and most of the time her assumptions proved correct. An earthbender's focus remained steady and her mother always taught her to listen first. Such techniques proved very useful very often. This time was one of them.

Almost immediately, Lin knew what troubled the girl. Her boyfriend. She had to admit though, the way the firebender started to act as soon as she mentioned Korra's capture surprised her. When she reunited the Sato girl with him in prison, they looked nothing less than devoted lovers. In an instant, though, his mind became fixated on finding Korra and suddenly nothing else mattered. The young Sato was nearly forgotten throughout their entire search. When they found Korra on Naga, he acted solely on impulse as he took the Avatar into his arms to comfort her. Suddenly, the boy's behavior made sense. His true affections lied elsewhere, despite what showed on the outside. Subconscious passion.

The former chief watched the Sato girl carefully in the corner of her eye, keeping her stare inconspicuous. She was struggling with herself. Her lips trembled a few times and her eyes appeared glassy, but not one sound or tear escaped from within her. Her expression remained unflinchingly stony and grim, trying desperately to hide her pain but failing miserably. She just watched as her boyfriend fretted over another, practically feeling the warmth of his love seeping out of her until a bitter chill remained.

Oh, the scene was so familiar. Lin couldn't remember how long it had been since her own heart had shattered due to love. Everything seemed perfect, a future ensured. They had known each other since childhood and grew fond of the other's company. Tenzin and her went together so well, both of them just as practical and serious. They adored one another.

But…

She had buried those memories and refused to search for them again. She could not afford to reminisce, to reopen those wounds. No. No more vulnerability.

Recently, however, they began to resurface against her will. Those gentle, cool nights. Artificial wind caressing her skin. The thumping of his heartbeat beneath her cheek. The saltiness of his lips. The desperate gaze of a young air acolyte. Her promotion to deputy. A funeral. The howling and crumbling arguments. The unbearable tension. The acolyte's confession. The lies and disloyalty. Rejection. Hate. Jealousy. Humiliation. Despair.

A snarl passed her lips. The Sato girl instantly turned to glance at her and the former chief straightened, quickly forcing indifference to cover her face. Continuing to look forward, toward an enlarging Air Temple Island, Lin kept the girl in her peripheries. For several moments, those glassy green eyes surveyed her, but soon enough they found the passing city much more interesting. Lin inwardly sighed and shook her head while pinching the bridge of her nose. She could not lose control of her emotions like that again.

An uneasy silence once again pervaded the atmosphere.

Soon enough, Oogi began to descend as Air Temple Island replaced the bay below. A roar from the sky bison seemed to awaken the entire island as lights turned on in both dormitories and the main house. Sleep had evaded them for the night. As soon as they landed, everyone moved out of their stupors.

Tenzin floated down from atop Oogi's head, quickly addressing the approaching White Lotus guards. The firebender gently lifted Korra up again and carefully made his way down the sky bison's tail, only to rush her to the medical ward Tenzin directed him to once he reached the pavilion. The Sato girl stared at the firebender for a moment, knowing he wouldn't turn around and giver her his attention. Sighing, she gingerly made her way down as well.

Lin decided to take in her surroundings for a moment from the saddle. Shadows danced about as more people surrounded the master of the island. Soon, three young children emerged from the light of the main house, airbending their way to their father with ease. Lin's frown deepened, but she caught sight of another arrival, a pregnant woman wearing a worried expression.

_The young air acolyte_.

Yet, she felt nothing. No hate. No anger. Not even jealousy as the woman trudged to her husband and embraced him tightly. There. That compassion they showed one another still existed, even after all this time. Lin's gaze shifts to Tenzin. No, she couldn't remember a moment where she and he conveyed the same passion and she hated to admit it. That failure plagued her for years after their fallout and she distanced herself from him, from everyone in response. She threw herself into her work, grew increasingly abrasive, and remained…alone.

Time had weathered away the hate. While the memories still hurt, would always hurt, she somehow managed to move on. She could no longer dwell on something she could not control.

Lin glanced down at the Sato girl, who had not moved far from the sky bison. She stood paralyzed and conflicted, not sure about what to do next. The firebender and the Avatar were long gone. She was probably determining how to handle her boyfriend the next time she sees him.

The former chief sighs. She wasn't going to let the girl make the same mistakes she made.

"Hey."

The Sato girl looked up as Lin leapt off the sky bison's saddle, landing effortlessly onto the ground. They eyed each other for a moment before the former chief sighed.

"I know exactly what you're going through."

The girl quickly furrowed her brow as her frown deepened, a defensive gleam shrouding her eyes.

"What are you –"

"Don't deny it, Sato. You're easier to read than an open book." Lin cut her off sharply.

The girl glared, but its intensity faltered as her realization at being caught dawned on her. She sighed heavily and turned away, clutching her arms once again.

"That bad, huh?"

"I know what you're going through." Lin repeated, ignoring the girl's embarrassment. "I was in the same position as you, when I was much younger. Reminds me of what happened back then. Hurt like hell too and I will admit, I felt nothing but anger for a long time."

Sato turned her eyes on Lin again, softened with empathy. The former chief nearly cringed at the piteous glance the girl sent in her direction.

"I don't blame you." She murmured softly.

"But listen, kid, there's nothing you can do about it." Lin advised as she shifted her own gaze to the airbending family a few feet away. "When two people find that connection, there's usually no going back. It's rare and selfish, but unbreakable. You just got to learn to accept it."

The Sato girl followed her gaze, watching as Tenzin carefully helped his wife into the main house again. Her green eyes widened slightly and Lin knew the girl figured out the object of her past affections. As if knowing he was the subject of their conversation, the master airbender turned and gave them a questioning look. Lin merely shook her head and waved him to continue. Tenzin paused, regret ghosting over his features for a moment, before entering the house and closing the door, extinguishing the light on the pavilion.

"It hurts so much, though, to know that he'll never love me the way he loves her." Sato shakily broke the silence.

Lin could sense that the girl was finally realizing she was never going to receive the passion she craved from her firebender. She knew tears would come next, but that was something Lin knew she couldn't handle.

"That's life." The former chief acknowledged simply, without much delicacy. "It happens to people every day. Love is cruel and unforgiving sometimes. When you get into a relationship, you have to realize that getting hurt is a risk. Not everything is all sunshine and daisies."

The girl's head bowed as she gripped her arms tighter, her thick, black hair concealing her face. Lin felt tiny teardrops hit the ground before she saw them and she sighed deeply. She was never good at these conversations. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to give up just yet. Shaking her head, the former chief took hold of the girl's shoulders and forced her to stand up tall at look at her in the eye. She looked slightly surprised, but Lin ignored her expression.

"If you let the pain get to you, it's going to change you for the worst. I know that for a fact. I let my jealousy and hate consume me and what did it do for me? Nothing. It left me more alone then when my relationship fell apart. I couldn't let go and it made me miserable. You have to be the strong girl that you are. Don't let the world beat you down."

Sato's eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she stared up at the former chief. Her shock lasted as she contemplated the information, but soon enough she closed her eyes and swallowed hard. The last of her tears streamed down her face as her head lifted high. A new resolve seemed to flare within her as she planted her feet firmly on the ground and straightened her posture, standing almost as if an earthbender would. When she opened her eyes again, though, her doubt still lingered.

"It just seems so impossible right now." The girl admitted, a hint of dejection in her voice.

"It's going to be hard," Lin confirmed with a curt nod, "but that doesn't mean you have to do it alone." Suddenly, she glanced over the girl's shoulder at something behind her. "Maybe someone else is willing to heal your broken heart."

"_Naga!_ Could you wait to shake off you're fur _after _I moved away! The water's freezing!"

The Sato girl twisted around to see Korra's polar bear dog panting innocently at a wet and pouting earthbender. The boy growled as he marched toward the main house, completely oblivious to the two girls watching him in the shadows. When he disappeared from sight, Sato turned around again with perplexed features and flushed cheeks.

"Bolin?" She nearly squeaked.

"I'm not making any suggestions." Lin held up a hand in protest.

The former chief felt amused by the girl's reaction. Maybe she could have a second chance after all, something Lin had not experienced for herself. It would certainly help her move on. Yet, that was an idea for the future. At that moment, the present needed to be dealt with.

"I wouldn't prolong your current relationship any longer than it has to be. It's obvious who the firebender chose, even though it might not be obvious to him. Trying to preserve it will only make things worse in the end. I would break it off as soon as possible."

The Sato girl sighed, but no tears bubbled in her eyes. She pursed her lips as she stared off into the distance.

"I guess you're right." She mused.

They stood in silence for a moment, but Lin suddenly couldn't help the corner of her mouth from quirking into a smirk.

"But when you do talk to him, give him a good slap across the face first. He deserves it."

The laugh the girl gave justified all of Lin's efforts.


End file.
